A Hot Day Allows for Foreplay
by Hunter's Heir
Summary: It may be hot out there but it's going to get a hell of a lot warmer once you step inside your home. Slight smut...


**A/N: Hello, so this is my first attempt at writing a Dramione. I give up on writing any more Romione stories, that ship for me has sunk and been thoroughly smashed beyond repair.**

**Also this is my first ever attempt at writing smut... and I'm only doing it because of an INCREDIBLY close friend of mine, so feel free to mock my smut-writing "skills".**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :( no matter how hard I wish it was...**

* * *

><p><strong>A Hot Day Allows for Foreplay<strong>

It had been a hard day at work. Those reports had been too much and the end of the day had been the one thing keeping him from losing his sanity. This heat stroke wasn't helping either.

He knew his lover would be waiting diligently for him and wanted to leave the Ministry as quickly as possible.

The journey out was horrible, the Floo network had broken down, forcing everyone to apparate to their final destination. This meant he would have to leave the Ministry building to reach the apparation point. As soon as he appeared in the alley near where he lived, he was running to get inside the flat.

He'd only been out in the open for 5 seconds but already, he was sweating.

And the first thing he saw when he entered made it obvious that what he had been thinking earlier was correct.

Standing in front of him, wearing a pure white sun-dress that showed all the features of her beautiful body was his lover. But it wasn't what she was wearing that caught his eye; it was what she was doing.

Eyes closed. She was standing near the fridge leaning her back on the counter with a tray of ice cubes next to her. She had an ice cube in her hand and was running it down her exposed skin, right between the valley of her breasts, droplets of already melted ice cube running down her face and down the side of her neck.

Hermione hadn't noticed him yet and Draco hoped that it would last a little longer; he wanted to know what Hermione was planning to do with the rest of the ice cubes.

The ice cube that had been traveling down her chest had melted so that only water droplets were left to crawl down under the dress.

Draco was transfixed by the sight, his trousers suddenly uncomfortable tight.

Hermione fingers lay on the remaining ice cubes that hadn't yet melted. She kept her fingers there for a substantial amount of time, waiting for her fingers to be as cool as the ice cubes, before bending down enough so she could touch the inside of her left thigh, slowly trailing her hand upwards and curving to just miss that bundle of nerves that would normally have her gasping for breath if touched in any way.

Her hand circled her stomach and started descending down the inside of her right thigh.

Draco couldn't take it anymore; he had to do something to help Hermione's innate need to cool down.

He slowly prowled towards her – stalking his prey with a naked look of hunger in his eyes; slowly, Hermione opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps on the shiny hardwood floor.

Their eyes connected and the message from Hermione was clear.

_I want you._

Without a word and without breaking eye contact, Draco picked up a small ice cube, it slipped out between his fingers but that didn't stop him from dragging his own cold finger tips along the right side of her neck, down her arm and over her dress, stopping at the outside of her uncovered thigh. His fingers were now warm to the touch, but his hand was still trailing, moving to the inside of her thigh and soon his fingers were lingering near the area that was dripping with need.

He didn't touch her, just stared at her. A matching look of hunger was plain in Hermione's eyes, but he wanted to play with her first, tease her, make her want him so much more than she already did.

Her hands had started to crawl up his muscular torso, resting on his shoulders, she started to lean in and was very nearly nose to nose with him when her direction changed, her nose was now grazing down the side of his neck, her legs spreading further; inviting him in but he still didn't move his fingers.

She let go of his right shoulder and Draco suddenly felt cold where her hand had once been. But soon contact was made again, this time her hand touched his hand. Leading it to rise in front of her chest, she delicately cupped the outside of his hand and in the process changed the shape of his hand, and held it firmly over her breast.

Draco didn't need any more guidance. His hand tightened around her breast as he started to pinch her cloth covered nipple with his forefinger and thumb.

Hermione's lips, and occasionally her tongue, had replaced her nose; she started to nip and suck at Draco's neck, always alternating whilst simultaneously moaning when Draco would attack her breasts in a different way.

"Too many clothes," gasped Hermione, she had slowed her ministrations on Draco's neck as he had started to use both hands on both her breasts.

Draco reluctant let go of Hermione's breasts, as he slowly slid his hands down the rest of her body until they reached the end of her dress where he bunched it up in his fists and in a flash had it pulled over her head and thrown somewhere behind him.

Draco looked at her, standing there in all her glory, but he didn't get a chance to look long enough before his own shirt was ripped from him, buttons flying everywhere.

Next to go were his trousers and boxers, well; they just slid down his legs and landed in a puddle at his feet.

"Better," Hermione's voice had picked up a husky tone at the sight of Draco. He smirked at her.

Hermione launched herself on Draco, her lips attacking his with such ferocity that she knocked him back a few steps, but he quickly found his bearings and stepped forward so that they were back in their original place.

Hermione unlatched her lips from Draco and knelt in front of him, she took a moment to admire him before her small hands clasped around him, quickly followed by her mouth.

Draco let out a deep grown as he felt Hermione's mouth around his stiff member, he loved the feeling of being inside her, the feel of his cock sliding past any of her two sets up lips was fantastic and had him hard in an instant whenever he thought about it.

Her head was now bobbing as she brought him close to his release, just a few more strokes and he would be coming in that sweet, hot mouth of hers. That thought and the increasing speed of Hermione's mouth finally brought him over the edge as he came into her mouth, he was still impressed by how there wasn't a single drop that Hermione didn't swallow.

She stood back up and licked at her lips still able to taste Draco in her mouth.

Draco was instantly aroused and could feel himself growing stiff again. He couldn't help it as he kissed her again, not minding the taste of him still lingering in her mouth as his tongue fought for dominance against hers. One hand on the small of her back, the other in her luscious brunette tresses.

His lips left hers as they trailed a searing hot line of open-mouthed kisses down her neck, stopping multiple times to leave a mark that would brand her as his own. The hand that had previously been in her hair was also traveling south, just like his mouth, and as his mouth clamped onto one of Hermione's nipples again, his fingers found her opening.

Draco inserted one finger inside her and started pumping, he didn't feel it was enough and knew that Hermione must be feeling the same. He inserted another finger and another, stretching her out further and knew that his prediction was right when Hermione let out a deep moan of pleasure. He carried on pumping but stopped abruptly, just as he felt Hermione's walls clenching around his fingers.

He allowed his mouth to leave her nipple as he lifted his head to look at her; there was a devious look in his eyes that left Hermione wanting more. His fingers started to move again, except this time in a 'come hither' motion. That was it for Hermione, she released as Draco's name came out of her mouth in a scream that would have scared anyone if they didn't know that it was the sound of a women being pleasured.

Draco's fingers came out of Hermione and went straight into his mouth where he proceeded to taste her. Then, he knelt down in front of Hermione, as she separated her legs to allow better access for him; Draco's mouth attached itself onto Hermione's slit. He lapped up her juices and as he was about to come back up, his tongue lashed out at Hermione's clit, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

Now he was on eye level with her, he could see her eyes darken with lust and knew he had to have her.

Her arms came out and wrapped around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair, he knew she wanted it too so there was no need for any more foreplay.

He picked her up by her waist as her legs came up to wrap around his waist and as he positioned himself at her entrance:

Draco! Came a voice, a frighteningly high pitched voice that had both Draco and Hermione frozen on the spot for a few seconds until they realised who that annoying voice belonged to.

"Shit," Draco cursed under his breath and reluctantly unwrapped Hermione's legs from his waist and let her down, he bent to pull up his trousers and on his way up, planted a gentle kiss just above Hermione's clit, his lips ghosting over it in a silent statement that this was not over, her response was a soft whimper that nearly had Draco throwing her over his shoulder and taking her upstairs, completely disregarding the visitor.

Nearly.

Hermione had an irritated expression on her face from the lack of contact and didn't say anything when Draco walked away looking for her dress, but her face had an appreciative look when he handed it to her. She quickly put it on and explained to him that she would be going into the shower to cool off.

With a sensual kiss to the lips, she was gone.

Draco walked to the front door and, after composing himself (an adjustment to his trousers to hid his current problem), opened the door.

"Hello mother."

~The End~

**Footnote: So? What did you think? Let me know in a review(?)**

**Also, I feel I should address the whole Floo-network-breaking-down scenario. I just want to point out this is fanfiction so it is kinda OK...**

**Anyways: REVIEW!**


End file.
